


Punishment and Rewards

by FoxGivenBlank



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Ring, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair Pulling, Impact Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Spanking, Submissive, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consent is important dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGivenBlank/pseuds/FoxGivenBlank
Summary: Sean incurs Felix's ire and you're just along for the ride.[Poly threesome request/commission with Felix/Reader/Sean. Feel free to come to my Tumblr,FoxGivenBlank, and send any requests or story prompts!]





	Punishment and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveisFFandLattes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/gifts).



> Another request fill completed for Loveisffandlattes! She wanted a threesome with Sean, Felix and reader.
> 
> This particular story has given me so much grief. If you find any errors please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Swedish used in the story--  
> Ägare (Owner, master, lord)  
> Dyrbar (Precious)

The three of you fall into the flat giggling and flushed, having come back from a walk after your late take out dinner.  You had peeled off your coat and were currently hopping on one foot trying to get your boot off before you slipped, falling into Sean. He had just managed to shuck off his own heavy winter coat, but even with better balance and both arms free, your flailing ended up causing you both to fall down onto the tile. You accidentally kneed Sean in the stomach on the way down, trying your best not to smack your face on the floor.  As soon as you heard his pained groan you started apologizing. Felix started laughing at your clumsiness and you glare up at him with a pout.

 

“Felix, no, this isn’t funny! If we just had a damn bench in here…” you grumble as you kneel down at Sean’s side, feeling so guilty as you rub his no doubt bruised stomach.  Sean smiled at you and entangled his fingers with yours, tugging you closer to kiss your forehead, both cheeks and finally brush his lips against yours. You try and follow his lips for a deeper kiss as he leans back, blushing at the predatory look in his half lidded eyes, the smirk spreading across his face.  You feel the heat starting to creep down your checks into your neck. A groan from Felix has you turning even redder. Sean’s intense stare always made you tune out the world around you and you tuck your chin into your chest, now trying to avoid _both_ of their stares.

 

“Hey, no, sweetheart, look at me,” Sean tugged at your still connected hands until you peered back up to his face. “You know we love your reactions, how _intensely_ you respond to us,” You startle as Felix settled his hands on your shoulders, his thumbs rubbing relaxing circles on your neck.  You sigh as you let your shoulders drop, the tension melting out of you.

 

Felix crouched down, trailing his hands up from your shoulders to wind through your hair and moving to brush his lips against your neck, “He’s right, y’know. Do you have any idea how you look? So, _responsive_ ....” a sharp tug rocked your head back, a whine caught in your throat as your eyes fluttered closed.  “And so, _desperate,_ for us to do something. Anything. To you,” You gasp and nod, back arched to relieve some of the pressure on your head, fingers tightening in Sean’s grasp.

 

Sean’s thumb stroked your left hand as he detangled his other from yours, pushing himself to a seated position level to your eyes. “What d’ya want, sweetheart, what do you want us to do to ya?” your breath hitched, mind racing with so many possibilities--But you didn’t want to pick, you just wanted to please them.

 

“I want--I want to please you, both of you. I want you to use me. I want you to make me desperate for your touch,” you squirmed as Sean’s grip tightened, eyes narrowing as his pupils slowly consumed his brilliant eyes, captivating you. The sudden pressure on your hair from Felix jerking your head back paired with the hard bite to your left shoulder made you choke out a moan, your free hand flew up to grasp at Felix’s hair and pushed off his beanie. You needed to hold on to both of them to ground you, already feeling overstimulated in the best of ways.

 

You barely noticed Sean removing his other hand from your grip as Felix started to tongue and suck at the new bite mark.  A series of feather soft brushes against your face had you blearily opening your eyes to see Sean had moved and he was gently dragging his fingers along your cheekbone, down to your mouth.  You parted your lips and gave the tip of his index finger a slow, soft lick, shivering at his intense stare.

 

Another nip from Felix had you squirming in his hold, directing your focus back to him as he slid his free hand around to grope your chest and pull you harder against him. You shivered as Sean trailed his now wet finger from your lips, down your chin and finally rested his outspread hand over your throat.  You could feel your head spinning as you tried to stay present, breaths coming out in sharp pants as your body trembled. Torn between leaning back into Felix or forward toward Sean.

 

Sean started to slowly press his fingertips and thumb to the sides of your throat as his other hand came up to caress your face.  Finally, _finally_ , he leaned forward and brushed his soft lips teasingly against yours once. Twice. Three times.  You whined when he drew back again, left hand reaching to try and pull him back, needing to feel his lips and tongue against you. Sean was teasing you and you hadn’t done anything _bad_ , hadn’t broken _any_ rules, you were being so _good_.

 

Felix released your abused shoulder from his teeth and pressed a soft kiss against you before raising his head and sending a steely look toward Sean, “Sean, don’t tease them, _especially_ when they’re being such a good pet,” you squeak as he whispers the last few words into your ear, both hands sliding down your body to pull you into him. You groaned as you circled your hips back into his, reveling in the tight grip on your hips and Sean’s hand still resting on your throat.

 

Sean surged against you, lips crashing together as his tongue forced itself into your mouth. The heady feeling of being dominated creeped into your body as he put more pressure on each side of your throat, his tongue lazily swiping at yours as you struggled to get enough oxygen into your starved lungs. Sean withdrew his tongue and slowly bit into your bottom lip, releasing it as he pulled away, loosening his grip on your throat as he does so, letting you suck in precious air.

 

“Y’know I don’t mean to tease ya love, but you look so damn _good_ when you’re desperate for our touch,” his pupils are blown wide now and only a small ring of dark blue is present as he stares down at your flushed face.

 

“Sir, please, I’ve been _good_ , I’ve been _so_ good today, right? I followed all your orders and I haven't touched myself--just like you told me--and I _need_ you. Need both of you, please!” Felix huffed a laugh against your ear as he drew back, shushing your whine.

 

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll get what you need soon. Trust me. You do trust me, right?” You nod quickly, you trusted Felix with your life let alone just your pleasure. “Good, now, sit back on your heels like a good pet, okay?” you nod again and shift your weight back as Felix stood up and moved out of the entry hall. Sean caught your brief grimace as you straightened your spine and adjusted your knees to try and put less pressure on your aching joints.

 

“Hey, Felix, grab a pillow will you? Our doll is right, they _have_ been very good today and they’re not being punished,” you flash a small smile to Sean and laugh when Felix hits him dead on with one of the cushions from the couch. “FUCK! _Felix!_ ” Sean shouted out through cackles before rocking up to his feet, cushion in hand, and holding out a hand to help you up, “I know I just asked for the pillow, but, we should prob’ly move our way out of the entryway, yeah?”

 

You nod, distracted, enjoying the pure joyful smile on his face. Blushing as he waves his hand in front of your face, you grab it and let him boost you off the floor, groaning as your knees popped and cracked, toes tingling.  Sean grunted as you followed the strength of his pull and flopped into his chest, arms wrapping around his neck and pressing your face against his collarbone. You sighed and melted against him when he wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

 

“Seriously?! C’mon you two, get your asses over here,” you blush and pull away from Sean, flashing a smile and giving his hair a quick tug.  You giggled, dashing to the bedroom while evading his grabbing hands, jumping into Felix’s arms. He sighs and hoists you up higher, brushing your noses together while cupping your ass as you wrap your legs around his hips.  Sean slid in behind you to mouth at your neck, giving the new mark from Felix a burning kiss. You gasp and squirm in Felix’s hold, gripping his biceps.

 

“Sean, I thought I fucking told you to _stop teasing_ ,” you shiver, his voice was directly in your ear and it was so deep and he _knew_ what that tone did to you--

 

“What? I’m not fuckin’ teasin’ ‘em,” his hands brush your neck as he gathers all of your hair into his fist, gently tugging your head to the side as he starts to bite and suck a matching mark on your right shoulder. You pant and slump backward, away from Felix and into Sean’s hold.  Felix huffed out an exasperated breath and you felt his fingers tap on your thighs as he unhooked them from his hips and settled you back on the ground. You swayed in place before he steadied you, hands gently holding your face. Short, hitching breathes escaped you as Felix leaned in to devour your mouth, tongue moving against yours so slowly but with so much _intensity_ your head spun. He pulled back and gave you a slow grin as you tried to follow him before reaching behind you to grab Sean’s hair and yank him away from your neck.

 

Sean groaned at the pressure, Felix was always rougher with him than you, and released his grip on your hair so he didn’t accidently hurt you.  “I thought I told you to _stop teasing,_ ” Felix walked around you to to loom over Sean, tightening his grip in his hair with his left hand and grabbing the shorter man’s chin with his right.  “I think now it’s only fair that _you_ get to be teased now, huh?” given how stern his voice was, it wasn’t a question, not really. When Felix was irritated enough with Sean to lead to this, it usually resulted in an entire night of edging and over stimulation--for _both_ of you--and you loved every second of it.  But Felix always, _always,_ asked. And it was always answered the same- _yes._

 

Sean let out a shaky breath before meeting Felix’s eyes, “Yeah, I think that’s fair,” he peered over toward you and he gave a sheepish smile,” ‘m sorry for teasin' ya, sweetheart, forgive me?” You bit your lip and glanced toward Felix, but he still had his eyes trained on Sean. You swipe your tongue nervously over your bottom lip and nod.

 

“I accept your apology, Sir,” Felix grunted at that and gave another tug to Sean’s hair, causing him to gasp and his eyes to flutter shut.

 

“Just because you’re apologizing now doesn’t mean you’re getting out of anything, _Sean_ ,” the younger man shook his head as much as he could in Felix’s hold.

 

“Didn’t-didn’t intend it that way, not trying to get out of anything, Felix,” Sean looked so _earnest_ that you wonder if he didn’t plan this entire thing just to get this outcome.  From Felix’s unimpressed look he was coming to that conclusion as well. He released his grip in Sean’s hair and massaged his scalp before straightening up and looking toward you.

 

“Dyrbar, come and kneel on the cushion please,” you flushed and stumbled over to the cushion from earlier that Sean had drug in with him, carefully kneeling down on it and adjusting your legs to make sure they didn’t fall asleep. When you were comfortable you looked back up to Felix, waiting for his next command.   “So good for me, you follow directions so well,” he smiled and brushed his fingertips over your forehead, “Now, while I’m getting some things ready for the next part, I want you to make sure Sean is, occupied. You may lick his cock but no sucking, no deepthroating and no hands, for either of you. Understood?” You nod, feeling your face flush even deeper at Sean’s whiny moan.  He was always so handsy and you know that command also means he can’t move or thrust his hips which was going to be torture.

 

“I understand, Ägare,” you shiver at the pleased smirk he gives you before he walks over to the dresser and starts rifling through the toy drawer.  You sit back on your heels as you gesture Sean closer, unbuttoning his jeans and dragging the zipper down before lowering your hands to grip at your knees.  Sean shoves his jeans and pants down his thighs just enough so that his cock could spring free and he was already angry red and fully hard, leaking precum. He moved his hands to his neck and laced his fingers together, staring down at you with blown eyes, cheeks flushed and breath escaping in soft pants.

 

Mindful of Felix’s warning you start with short kitten licks on the head, moaning at the salty taste of him, and notice the muscles in his hips twitching as he tries to not move. Taking pity on him you start licking from base to tip, making sure to tongue his slit on each pass to catch all his precum, keeping your gaze locked on his face.  At this point whines and gasps were spilling out of Sean, one hand moving to pull at his hair and the other clenched between his teeth, doing his best to follow Felix’s directions and not thrust into your hot, wet mouth.

 

You curl your tongue around the underside of his cockhead and give a moan yourself; his eyes are squeezed shut, teeth bared in a grimace, the tendons in his neck prominent and throbbing in time with his heartbeat.  Sean drew in a shuddering breathe and removed his hand from his mouth, now clenching his hair in both hands.

 

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart, you’re gunna kill m-” he choked back a moan as you grazed your teeth lightly on his shaft and he couldn’t stop the movement of his hips, only narrowly able to jerk back instead of forward like he so desperately wanted to.

 

“Careful there, _Sean_ , I told you not to move and you’re already getting punished. I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to add to it?” Felix had finally found what he was looking for in the toy box, and had ambled his way back over to the two of you without your notice.  Sean whispered a negative as Felix pressed flush against him. The younger man let out a long whine and trembled, trying his best to hold still and not move, wanting to buck into you but also grind into Felix. “Now, for the first part of your punishment for teasing our good little pet tonight...”

 

Felix unsnaped the fasteners on the leather cock ring in his hand and reached down to brush his fingers against your cheek before gently pushing you back.  Sean fought to stay still while Felix secured the toy around the base of his dick and around his balls before giving him a few strokes, “Okay Seany boy, you can move now, but no touching, got it?” Sean nearly sobbed in relief and immediately starting grinding back against Felix.

 

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you_. Holy fuck!” Felix chuckled and grabbed his hips, locking Sean in place against him and sighing at how much he squirmed.

 

“You wont be thanking me later, that’s for sure,” Felix leaned over Sean’s shoulder and looked down at you, still patiently waiting on the floor, shifting in place to try and alleviate some of the pressure in your core.  You blushed at Felix’s stare coupled with how _wrecked_ Sean looked.

 

“Dyrbar, you can suck now, but still no hands or deepthroating, okay?”

 

You nod happily and immediately close your mouth around Sean’s tip, tonguing the vein before hollowing your cheeks and slowly sinking half of his cock into your mouth.  Sean’s breath hitched as he thrashed in Felix’s hold, doing his best to try and jerk forward to get more of his cock into your mouth and down your throat.

 

Leaning back to breathe easily again, you peer up at Felix to catch his gaze, his smug grin and short shake of his head made you smirk as you resumed the same pace as before. You could feel Sean twitch harder, see his chest heaving and head thrown back onto Felix’s shoulder.

 

“Are you going to beg for it, Sean? Don’t you want more?” Felix was really going all out tonight, he usually didn’t make Sean beg and you could feel your flush spread to your chest as you watched Sean hump back into Felix in desperation.

 

“ _Fuck_ , yes, yes please Felix, I want it! I want more, please,” you barely held yourself back from deep throating him right then, knowing you needed to wait for Felix’s permission, but you rarely had the pleasure to hear Sean beg and it was always so _sexy-_

 

Felix finally nodded to you and you smiled widely, focus shifting over to Sean.  His eyes are open now but unfocused, mouth open and panting, fingers gripped painfully tight in his hair.  You slowly lean back forward, his cock sliding into your mouth and this time you don’t stop halfway. Sean stopped breathing as his eyes focused on the way your lips stretched around his girth, the minute tremors as you gagged around him and the drool running down your chin. You breathe slowly through your nose as you try to relax your throat, needing to feel him as deep as he can go.

 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, _yes_!” you moan with him once you manage to reach the base, lips pressed against the soft leather of the cockring.  Tears dripped from your eyes as you stared up at Sean, his eyes rolled back and hips jerking as you swallowed around him.

 

Sean threw his head back onto Felix’s shoulder, panting and squirming against his hips as he tried to thrust into you. Felix mouths at Sean’s neck as he adjusts his hold on Sean’s hips from his hands to his arms, bracing them against Sean’s stomach since he is squirming so much. Felix does _not_ want Sean to be able to dictate the pace, this is a punishment after all, and Sean is too far gone at this point to be considerate about not going too hard for you.

 

“Please, please, please, _Fuck_!” Sean’s voice cracks as you start to properly blow him. The pace still much too slow for his liking as you pull back to circle his head with your tongue before slowly inching your way back down to his base.  You tease Sean for another torturous minute before Felix takes pity on him, taking a few steps back and bringing Sean with him.

 

“Oh, Drybar, you’re such a good pet, following directions. Get up on the bed, let’s give Sean a small break, yeah?” you happily scramble up from the cushion and pitch yourself toward the bed, legs rubbery from kneeling. Settling on the edge you watch Felix manhandle Sean to the bed as well, throwing him in the middle on his back.  The younger man flops down, arms outstretched, chest heaving. Your eyes track his cock as it sways from the movement, precum and saliva dripping down and wetting the leather.

 

“Sean, strip,” the command in Felix’s tone had you squirming, hands fisting the sheets, and it wasn’t even directed to you.  Sean sluggishly pulled his jeans and pants off, wiggling around on the bed to get them off his legs before tugging his shirt up and off, throwing all three things over off the bed somewhere. “Socks too, you damn potato,” Felix huffs and Sean chuckles before sitting up to yank off his socks, throwing them in the same general direction as the rest of his clothes before flopping back down on the sheets.

 

“Happy now you meatball?” Felix snorts and sends Sean a mock severe look as he removes his own clothing, dropping it all in a pile at the foot of the bed.

 

“Very. Now, hands on the bars,” Sean just grins as he scoots up the center of the bed until he is able to comfortably grab the slats of the headboard, head propped up by a pillow so he could still see both you and Felix. The Swede motions you off the bed and toward him, giving you a brief kiss before dropping down on the bed himself, though more toward the edge, “Give us a show, Dyrbar.”

 

You flush as you grip the bottom of your top, tugging it up and over your head. Your fingers fumble to unbuckle your belt, wiggling your hips back and forth to peel the skin tight jeans down and you kick them off to the side along with your socks.  Felix’s groan traveled directly to your cunt as you run your hands up your sides and press your bra clad breasts together, giggling at Felix making an exaggerated face of torture. A twist of your wrist behind your back unhooks the clasps and that too, gets thrown to the side.  You didn’t bother to take off your panties, it was always a toss up to whether Felix wanted them on or off and he always preferred to do it himself anyway.

 

Hips swayed as you sauntered over to the bed toward Felix. He shifted until he was laying down flat on his back and patted his thighs, encouraging you to crawl up on him.  Felix gripped your hips and pulled you close, knees bracketing his sides and hands braced on his shoulders. An easy smile spread on his face as he tugged you down to meet in a languid kiss, tongue curling and twisting to dominate every corner of your mouth. You break the kiss with a heaving pant, body trembling with so much pent up desire you were surprised you could still _think_.

 

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting this entire night to finally taste you. Would you like that Dyrbar?” you whimper and nod, circling your hips to grind against Felix’s hardening cock.  “ _Fuck_ , c’mon, get up here, lemme taste,” his hands cupped your ass and helped pull you forward until you were straddling his face, hands buried in his hair.

 

Felix moaned as he mouthed you through your slick soaked panties, hands kneading your ass.

 

Sean whined needily as he watched the muscles in your stomach jump and tense from Felix’s ministrations, his arms straining as he kept them gripped around the bars instead of stroking himself or touching you and Felix. You jump as Felix growls and grabs the sides of your panties, ripping them off before he devours you.  His long tongue swipes teasingly over your entrance, collecting your slick and causing him to let out a throaty moan that travels directly to your core.

 

A long lick and flick of his tongue over your clit has your body jolting forward in his grip with a keening whine, grinding down into his face.  Felix’s answering rumble is lost on you as he stops teasing and starts to fuck you slowly with his tongue, right hand circling around your thigh to put light pressure on your clit. Your eyes rolled back, hands tugging Felix closer, needing to have him as close as possible, needing him to be so much _deeper_ inside you. A pleased hum escaped you when Felix started tonguing your clit, biting it gently and you couldn’t help yourself from rolling your hips to get your cunt further against his face.

 

You yelped when Felix brought his left hand up and pushed against your back, shoving you down so that your elbows rested on either side of Sean’s knees.  You blink up at him through your lashes as he threw his head bad and whined, “Felix, Felix please this is cruel, she’s _right fucking there_ , don’t do that to me.” Felix gave you one last lick before wiggling his way out from under you, re-positioning to kneel on the bed, his hips flush against yours.  His hand tangled in your hair, pulling your head back until you rose up on your hands.

 

“I thought you said this was a fair punishment, Sean, are you taking those words back now?” Sean whimpered and shook his head, keeping his glazed eyes trained on you and Felix.

 

Felix pressed first one finger, two, then three inside your cunt, groaning low in his throat at your fluttering walls and slick wet heat.  He slipped his fingers out and stroked his cock, rubbing it against your wetness, teasing you with just the head before slowly pressing inside, “ _Fuuuuck!_ Always so tight for me, Drybar, so fucking perfect for me,” he inched inside, pausing every time you bucked your hips or moved.  By the time he was fully sheathed you were a whimpering mess, doing your best to not buck back into him, but _he_ was the one teasing you now and you were so _desperate-_

 

“Holy shit, sweetheart, you look so good under Felix,” Sean’s face was flushed and somehow he was still gripping the bars, resisting touching himself or you by some inhuman restraint that you honestly didn’t think he had.

 

“Oh, tha-thank yo-ou, Sir,” you manage to stutter out before your eyes rolled back into your head as Felix finally started thrusting. Slow, smooth, rolling movements of his hips as he just kept _teasing you,_ both hands moving to your hips to control the pace. “ Ägare-Ägare, _please_ , I’ve been so _good_ , haven't I? Followed all the directions. _Please_ ,” you whined and tried to grind back against him, entice him to speed up, go harder, _anything._ A sharp spank has you wheezing, arms collapsing with your weight now leaning on your elbows, cheek pressed against Sean’s thigh.

 

“You were doing so well, Drybar, but you know the rules,” Felix’s voice was firm as was his hand as it caressed your stinging ass. You panted heavily, but nodded, accidentally tickling Sean’s cock with your hair.  The wood creaked ominously as he gripped the wooden slats in a white knuckled grip, back arching off the bed as all his muscles strained.

 

“Felix, Felix, please, fuck, Felix! I need, I need something, anything, _please!”_ Sean’s voice cracked on the last plea, so desperate at this point that his accent was starting to thicken, hips jerking up into a poor mimicry of what he really wanted.

 

Felix sighed heavily from above you, “Both of you are so _goddamn_ needy tonight. Fine, if you want it so bad,” he snapped his hips and thrust _hard_ into you, pushing your head closer to Sean’s length, “ _Neither_ of you are coming anytime soon,” a moan choked in your throat as he continued fucking you like he owned you. Already you could feel the tight heat squirming low in your stomach as Felix leaned over your back, breath teasing your neck as his hips rolled against yours. “Now, since you are both _entirely_ too impatient, here’s what’s going to happen. Sean, you’re going to lie there, still, and let our good pet slide down on your cock and then maybe you’ll be rewarded if you two can follow directions,” you whined as Felix slowly pulled out, loving the drag of his cock but yearning to be filled again.

 

Another sharp slap on your ass jolted you enough to remember Felix’s orders and you crawled your way up the bed until you were kneeling over Sean. You reached a hand down to stroke Sean’s cock, grinning at his whimpers and lined him up to slide into you. Your breath hitched at the stretch, this position was so much _deeper_ and you groaned as you finished sinking down, circling your hips before stilling. Tremors wracked your body and you were only held up by your hands braced against the headboard, head tilted to look at Sean’s flushed face.

 

You felt the bed move as Felix left it, hearing him search around in the bedside drawer.  You shiver at his pleased hum as he clambers back up on the bed behind you. One of his hands smoothing up your back as he presses down lightly on your shoulder. You gather your hair to one side so you don’t choke Sean and lower yourself to your elbows, brushing your noses together with a smile.

 

“Okay, Drybar, try not to squirm too much,” you could hear his smirk as he groped your ass, cold lube slicked fingers tracing down and circling your asshole. You gasp, body tensing in an attempt to stay still, eyes widening.  Sean curses and clenches his jaw, resisting the urge to thrust up into you.

 

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Ägare, thank you-” your body trembles as you fight not to squirm, fingers moving to tighten in Sean’s hair to ground you. Another slap on your ass from Felix followed by a quick bite on your cheek has you falling forward and moaning into Sean’s neck.

 

“Relax. Squirm if you need to, but don’t tense up on me, Drybar,” the soft admonishment from Felix has you whining, but you do relax your tensed muscles, earning a relieved sigh from Sean and a pleased rumble from Felix. He slowly works one finger inside you, taking the prep work so slow it was driving you insane. You gasp and squirm against Sean, panting hot breathes against his neck and cheek, pressing desperate kisses anywhere you could reach before Sean catches your lips and dominates your mouth. You whine, drool leaking out of your parted lips as you try and match Sean’s energy, tongues rolling against each other. You hardly notice as Felix keeps prepping you, distracted as you are by Sean's skilled tongue.

 

Felix gently drags his fingers out and you hear him rip open a condom wrapper, followed by the slick sounds of him jerking his cock. You shiver and wait impatiently for Felix to clean off the excess lube from his fingers using the wipes you insisted were kept by the bed in an effort to have Felix and Sean stop wiping their damn lube covered fingers on the sheets.  Finally, _finally_ , Felix pressed the head of his cock to your stretched hole, but he _still_ continued to tease you. Rubbing the engorged head against you, adding slight pressure before easing off.

 

You let out a ragged breath against Sean mouth when Felix finally pressed inside, the crown of his cock breaching you and the rest of his length sliding inside with little resistance. Felix always made sure to prep so carefully, by god you loved this man-a roll of his hips had your eyes rolling up into your head as Sean jerked his hips up to match, both of them inside you, making you feeling so _full_. Felix tugged on your hair, pulling you away from Sean’s lips to rise up on your hands, arms shaking as he began to make short, shallow thrusts.

 

“Okay, Sean, you can move now, let’s drive ‘em crazy, yeah?” Sean nodded his head rapidly, nearly sobbing with relief as he finally started rolling his hips and thrusting deep into your cunt.

 

“Fe-Felix, please, can I- _oh, fuck me, baby-_ c-can I please move my arms, _please_ ,” Felix murmured out his assent, sliding his hand down from your hair to brush over Sean’s side. Sean grunted and gingerly lowered his arms from the wooden slats, rotating them while still thrusting powerfully into you.

 

Felix drug his hand down Sean’s side and up your thigh to put pressure on your clit, his other acting as a hot brand on your hip. Whines and moans spilled from your lips as you tried to thrust back on both of their cocks, god it felt so good but you knew they could do so much _more_ -

 

Felix removed his fingers from your clit, despite your protests and twisted his fingers in your hair, wrenching your head back. You wheezed, neck and back faintly protesting the weird angle, but your core twisted and fluttered at the show of strength, at how easily he could overpower you. Felix groaned in your ear as you tightened even more around him, nibbling at your earlobe and licking a wet strip up your neck.

 

“You’ve been a good pet tonight, following directions so well, do you think you deserve a reward?” You whine and nod as best you can with the tight grip in your hair, hand clawing and gripping Sean’s shoulders to relieve some of the strain on your back. “You have to use your words, Drybar, you know the rules. I can’t give you anything if I don’t know what it is,” the words themselves were stern, but Felix says them so softly in your ear that you know you aren’t in trouble.  The grip in your hair loosens slightly, his fingers massaging your scalp, causing your eyes to droop half closed, hazy and floating in pleasure.

 

“Yeeesss-I wanna cum, I wanna cum, please, please, please, _please, fuck me_ -” Sean cursed and moved his fingers to press against your clit, thrusting even harder into your cunt. You writhed and tensed up, so close now, you were _so close please-_

 

“ _Fuck!_ Beg Sean, beg him to let you cum,” you opened your eyes to meet Sean’s gaze, chest heaving.

 

“Sir, please, please can I cum, can I cum on your cock? Please, _please, Sir,_ ” you whined, sure that you looked like a mess; tears streaming down your flushed face, lips swollen and red from their kisses and from taking Sean’s cock.

 

“F-Five,” Sean’s voice shook, fingers pressing harder against your clit.

 

“Four,” Felix releases his grip on your hair, letting you relax your neck.

 

“Three,” Sean lightly rests his free hand on your throat, thumb and fingers lightly rubbing.

 

“Two,” you convulse as Felix slams his hips forward, pinning you down and shoving Sean deeper inside you.

 

“One, cum for us sweetheart,” you sob and thrash in their hold, the tension in your stomach that you had been fighting since Felix entered you finally snapping. Eyes rolled up into your head, mouth opened in a silent scream, entire body trembling and convulsing into Sean and Felix’s hold as they fucked you through your orgasm. Your hearing cut in and out, hearing their curses as if through a tunnel filled with water and you giggled, body feeling so light.

 

“Oh fuck, _yes_ , sweetheart! Do you have a second one in you, can you cum again for us?” Sean quickened his fingers on your clit and Felix leaned down to mouth your neck, licking and biting at his earlier mark. Each thrust forced small little gasps out of you and you could feel the building tension again, oh they were going to make you come again, too soon, you didn’t kno-

 

“Cum for us, be a good pet,” Felix’s voice went straight to your cunt and you sobbed brokenly, stomach muscles jumping and tensing as another orgasm crashed through you; vision blacking out, fingers and toes tingling, pleas and nonsense bubbling from your mouth as you writhed in their tight grip.

 

You collapsed on Sean’s chest, dazed and panting, the sounds of Felix cursing as he pulled out of you not quite registering as your body twitched and shivered with aftershocks. His hands gripped your hips and lifted you off of Sean, pushing you on your back as he pulled off the condom, jerking himself and splattering your face and chest, his jizz hot on your shivering skin.

 

Sean was whining, hips still thrusting and tears gathering in his desperation. “Please, Felix, _please_ can I cum?”  you heard Felix hum in thought and finally take pity on him, unsnapping the cock ring. Sean babbled his appreciation as he hastily sat up, jerking only twice before letting out a broken moan and covering you as well, their cum mixing on your chin and chest. You basked in the afterglow for a moment before lazily dragging your fingers along the mess, bringing them to your mouth to lick clean and giving a pleased smile at the twin groans that it caused.

 

You hum as Sean leans down to lazily kiss you, tongue swiping its way into your mouth, brushing against yours playfully. He breaks the kiss and smiles softly at you, dragging his own fingers through the mess of cum and bringing them up for you to lick clean. A curse from Felix has you both giggling and you let your head fall back onto the bed, exhausted. Sean flopped onto the bed beside you and stroked your face, letting out exhausted pants as he peppered your face with kisses.  You giggle and accept his attention, feeling like you could actually be glowing for how happy you are right now.

 

Felix grumbled and rolled off the bed to get at the wipes, refusing to meet your smug gaze as he cleaned himself off before grabbing one to clean you and throwing the box at Sean. You giggle at Sean’s flailing as he tried and failed to catch it, and enjoy the feeling of being taken care of by Felix as he wipes the sticky mess off of you.  Once clean you roll over and cuddle into Sean, burrowing your head into his chest and intertwining your legs. You could hear his pleased sigh as he cradled you tight against his body, chin resting on your head.

 

Felix finally dropped onto the bed as well, dragging an extra blanket from the closet to cover the three of you as he spooned you, long arms enclosing Sean as well. You hum in happiness as they whisper loving praises to you, hands caressing your body and calming your shakiness.

 

“Love you weirdos,” twin snorts had you giggling as they murmured their own declarations to you and you let yourself relax and drift off, feeling completely protected and loved in their arms.

 


End file.
